Saiyans
Saiyans Saiyans are probably the most popular race on Finale, due to their prominence in the Anime series. Most of the new players jump on them like fat kids to cake, randomly attacking eachother in search of enough IQ to function properly as a singular beings. There are a few exceptions to this rule, but not many. The Saiyans start off on Planet Vegeta, the world they invaded, with the Tsufurujins, who spawn in a different area. Stats As you can see by the stat tables above, the mods of each attribute vary slightly between the classes, with Elites being more attack-oriented, and the other two being more balanced and durable. All three classes get 10 stat points to distribute, giving you 1/10th of the stat mod you put it in. Occasionally there will be mutations in stat mods, varying them a small amount. Ranks The planet Vegeta has two ranks, which are meant to be given to good RPers. These ranks instigate RP events, and generally promote the advancement of a storyline, or allow more activity between players. The players chosen for these ranks must be fairly active in the game. The King Of Vegeta (KOV) The King of Vegeta recieves some attacks/abilities, both normal and unique upon his instatement: Galick Gun, Final Flash, Fly, Beam, Charge, and Explosion. A King is a King, and rules how he wants to, instating whatever laws and rules he deems necessary. Most of the time, the King is an Elite because of Saiyans' tendencies to try and overthrow eachother. Often times, the King of Vegeta will create an army for himself, incorporating both Tsufurujins for scientists, and other Saiyans for soldiers, offering training centers as incentives and such. Teachers Vegeta's teachers find students they deem worthy, teaching them the techniques: Blast, Charge, Beam, Explosion, Self Destruct, Fly, and Expand. Think of them as Martial Arts Masters. There is no set requirement for a teacher's personality, just the willingness to teach a student at some point. Super Saiyan Super Saiyan is the form that all Saiyans are capable of attaining at some point. There are several requirements to achieving it, however, including a BP requirement, a legitimate reason, and a somewhat extensive RP. Requirements Super Saiyan *Low Class: 800,000 BP. A good reason, and a decent RP. *Normal Class: 1,000,000 BP. A good reason, and good RP. *Elite: 1,500,000 BP. A very good reason, and a very good RP. Mastering Super Saiyan forms For all forms, simply being transformed and sustaining the state for a long period of time will take you to a mastered state. lessening the intensity of the transformation but not the power behind it. Mastering any given form of Super Saiyan reduces the power drain. Super Saiyan 2, 3, 4. Super Saiyan 2: 200'000'000 Million Battle Power, A fantastic reason, and a fantastic RP for all classes. Super Saiyan Three: 550'000'000 Battle Power, A tremendous reason, and a damn-near amazing RP for all classes. Super Saiyan Four: ??? Legendary Super Saiyan Legendary Saiyan is a rare, brought about when certain prerequisites are met. Most of the time, Admins will want the creation of these characters approved, so the common retard who jumps on anything that says "Saiyan" can't create one and go on a huge killing spree. Legendary Saiyans are always evil, and always insane. Their powers are so great it overwhelms them, and the use of Super Saiyan sends them into a nigh-permanent killing rage. They have the ability to go Super Saiyan practially the moment they learn Power Control from creation. While most of their mods are inferior to most races, their Endurance and Resistance mods mean they likely will be difficult to damage. Saiyan Hybrids Although seperate species, humans and saiyans are capable of reproducing together the offspring being a hybrid of the two. Depending on the how much saiyan blood is within these hybrids judges much of their potential, capabilities, and even the difficulty of their ascertaining Super Saiyan. Half-breed Saiyans Quarter Saiyans 1/16th Saiyans Although almost completely like humans in base form, these individuals have the capability to turn into Super Saiyans very early on in their lives. Saiyans RP Saiyans are known to be the noob race of the game. Many people create Saiyans upon joining the game because of their prowess in the Manga and Anime. The newer people to the Saiyan race often copy the styles of the Saiyan examples provided in Dragonball Z. These are separated into two main types of Saiyans - Goku newbs and Vegeta newbs. A Goku newb is a good Saiyan, who makes up an excuse to act and dress their way into gaining the same treatment and status Goku had. A Vegeta newb is a typical Saiyan who is very much a copy of Vegeta, but with one exception: They tend to act weak or Goku-esque. Vegeta was a true Saiyan and is a prime example on how they should act. Saiyan Families There are many infamous players who have dedicated themselves to perfecting this race, and in turn have created large families: *The Manjigera *The Sun *Kogoes *Halifax *Savrem *Lionheart Notable Saiyans These are some people on the game who have years of experience under their belt as a Saiyan: *Sonku *Goku Jnr *Keenan1 *Drenix *Daegan *Truwarrior119 *Radiant_Eclipse *JoshDB *Line *Cyrin *Saiyanman100 *Illfort *Hiazi *Botchie *Jmz *Pikabob Category:Races